


Hush Hush

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, Emma SwanMills, F/F, Regina SwanMills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: Okay so I made  a video and decided to write a fic to go with it, the video ends sad, so I decided to do the fic in 2 parts, second chapter will be a happy ending! Link to video at the beginning of notes.





	Hush Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4frttFGStk&t=138s

Hush Hush

 

 

Regina never thought she’d fall in love ever, She wasn’t destined to be happy. But then a blonde savior rolls into town, in a yellow bug, being dragged to storybrooke by their son.

 

 

Regina was more scared than ever to lose Henry but she was falling in love quickly and hard and she couldn’t have that happen. So she did the only thing she knew how, she pushed and she pushed hard and Emma did the same, both pushing at each other only made them fall in love even more.

 

 

Everyone could see they loved each other except the people that mattered. Emma and Regina.

 

 

The first time Regina kissed Emma was in her kitchen; Henry had set them up and locked them in the house with Mr. Gold’s help, so Regina or Emma couldn’t use their magic to escape.

 

 

They were both very pissed off at this, that was until Emma decided maybe it was time to tell Regina how she felt.

 

 

And so she did.

 

 

And then Regina did.

 

 

Then Emma pushed Regina back onto her kitchen counter, slowly grazing her lip on to Emma’s before she whole heartedly pressed her lips firmly on to the brunettes and they both moved their lips roughly against one another.

 

 

It was rough and sexy and magical.

 

 

It was a kiss that neither wanted to break.

 

 

But they had to at some point or they’d lose oxygen.

 

 

 

 

Regina kept playing over in her mind all the almost kisses, every time she and Emma fought, the arguments that were more than arguments and then the day Emma came to tell her she couldn’t do it anymore.

 

 

They went on endless dates, they told everyone they were dating, and then a year down the line Emma proposed and  in only four months they were married and happily so.

 

 

Now Regina was stood in the door way of her mansion, swirling her wedding ring round her finger, tears streaming down her face, watching Emma walk out of her life. It was fight that had ended their marriage.

 

 

Emma was leaving her, Emma asked her to come and say goodbye to her at the town line, but Regina wasn’t sure she’d have the strength, but she knew she had, she had to try.

 

 

Emma was already standing at the town line, not sure of her wife would make it, but she did.

 

 

Regina poofed there, in a cloud of purple smoke.

 

 

 

“Don’t do this please.” Regina sobbed walking over to Emma

 

 

“Regina...we’ve talked about this...”

 

 

“No, no, no we haven’t, we’ve fought, and we have shouted and cursed each other and it’s gotten us no where! Please Emma, I can’t lose you.”

 

 

“Regina...” Emma sighed, there was reason she was walking away and in her head a good enough one.

 

 

“Emma I love you.”

 

 

“Hey come here.” Emma said bringing Regina into her arm before cupping her face and kissing her softly, feeling the wetness of the tears “I love you too. I always will but this...us, we can’t keep going. On like this”

 

 

“Why not?” Regina frowned, looking much weaker and paler now than she did when they first met.

 

 

“Because it’s killing you!” Emma cried “I will not sit back and watch my wife kill herself because she’s too stubborn to listen to me!”

 

 

 

Regina was a little startled by this response, but understood what she meant “Emma...that’s not...” Regina sighed “I have to let you go don’t I?”

 

 

“I’m afraid so darling. It’s all you can do.”

 

 

“We had something true, we were real, we were something Emma and now you’re just what? Giving up on me? On us?”

 

 

“You think I’m giving up? Then fine I am giving up, I can’t do it anymore Regina. We fight every day, it’s exhausting you are exhausting.”

 

 

“Right, so you’re giving up on me. Once upon a time you told me you loved how exhausting I could be, you told me we were destined to be together...No you know what I always knew this day would come because we both know I loved you way more than you ever loved me.”

 

 

“Regina please...”

 

 

“Great. Fucking great! Go on go Emma, run it’s what you best isn’t it? Go and live your life please do that for me?” Regina cried

 

 

“Regina, I do love you I just-“

 

 

“I’m not enough am I?”

 

 

Emma looked away a little, before hugging Regina “I’m sorry, I’ll send the papers soon.” And with that Emma got in her bug and drove away, leaving Regina to stand there and watch and cry and crumble.

 

Everything played over in Regina’s head, all the fights, the love, the first dates, the tears, the sex, the messy unpredictable love they had for each other.

 

 

All the mayor wanted to do was turn back time, to when Emma dropped Henry off the nigh and she invited her in giving her a glass of cider, she still wanted that to happen, and for them to fall in love but she would change the way she did it.

 

 

Emma was and always will be the best decision of her life.

 


End file.
